The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a sliding support arrangement for supporting a slidable element in a closure of a roof assembly for a vehicle with respect to mutually orthogonal X, Y and Z directions, comprising at least a guide rail extending substantially in the X-direction, the slidable element carrying a slide shoe engaging the guide rail and supporting the slidable element at least in the Z-direction, the slide shoe including a first part fixed to the slidable element and a relatively movable second part.
In a known sliding support arrangement, as shown in FIG. 9, a slide shoe comprises a spring supporting and biasing the slide shoe in the Z-direction. A tight fit in the Y-direction should prevent rattling of the slide shoe in the guide rail in the Y-direction.
This tight fit leads to high friction forces, while wear and tear may eventually lead to rattling after a longer period of use, especially as the closure, such as roof assembly panels, become heavier and vehicles in which they are used become higher.